vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saïx
|-|Saïx= |-|Kingdom Hearts III= |-|Berserker Form= Summary Originally known as Isa, 'Saïx is the seventh member of Organization XIII and one of Xemnas' closest allies. Known as the "Luna Diviner", he is a cold, calculating, and manipulative Nobody who directs most of the Organization's day-to-day activities. But this facade of calm peels away once he enters battle, becoming a raging berserker who will not stop until his foe has been lost to the Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Saïx, The Luna Diviner, Isa, Number VII Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: About 26 (Should be around the age of Ventus) Classification: Nobody of Isa, One of Xehanort's thirteen vessels of Darkness, Second in command of the Original Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies have standard Nobody Physiology plus Rage Power and Body Control. His Heartless have standard Heartless Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Aura, Flight, Power Nullification (Can inflict Silence which prevents the use of magic), Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rage Power (Can empower himself by the "moon" of Kingdom Hearts (However, he was shown capable of doing it by himself in KHIII) to go into a Berserk Mode that greatly increases his stats), Duplication (Can create duplicates of his weapon whenever he throws them at the target), Shockwave Generation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Nigh-Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short periods of time) |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Power Nullification, (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation,Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can fight on par with End-Game Kingdom Hearts ll Sora and serves as his final challenge before his battle with Xemnas, was chosen as one of Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness) | Possibly Universe level (Can fight Sora and the other Guardians of Light) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sora in battle) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least''' Large Star Class''' | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Tanked hits from end-game Sora, can effortlessly shrug off his attacks while in Berserker Mode) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with melee attacks. Tens of meters with shockwaves and by tossing his Claymore. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Lunatic, his Claymore and main weapon Intelligence: Saïx was an important and extremely competent retainer of Xemnas, handling most of the day-to-day affairs of the Organization and generally ordering the other members around. He is an extremely skilled manipulator, claiming to know how to injure a heart despite not having one and sending away the useless and traitorous members of the Organization to Castle Oblivion to be eliminated by Sora or Axel. In combat, he trades this intelligence for sheer brute force, becoming a berserker that tears apart his targets with reckless abandon. However, this proves to be his downfall, as he is blinded by rage while in this form, allowing Sora to seize his duplicate Claymores and counter Saïx with his own attacks. Weaknesses: While it makes him stronger and faster, his berserk state appears to leave him incredibly aggressive and makes him lose most of his rational processes. Using his weapon against him can take Saïx out of his Berserker state, making him go back to normal and temporarily weakens him, requiring him to absorb more power back from the Moon. Must be hardpressed to use his Limit Break. Notable Attacks and Techniques: ''' Lunatic_KHD.png|Lunatic All Shall Be Lost To You!.gif|All Shall Be Lost To You! Begone!.gif|Begone! Berserk_KHD.gif|Berserk Claymore Drop.gif|Claymore Drop Move Aside.gif|Move Aside! * '''Berserker Mode: Saïx's special ability is to absorb power from the Moon (ex. Kingdom Hearts) and enter a "Berserker" state like the Nobodies he commands; the transformation alone releases a powerful shockwave burst that deals damage to anyone near him. In addition to the boosted strength and speed, his durability is also increased to the point of being invulnerable to Sora's attacks. However, he is vulnerable to his own weapon while in this state, and it is only temporary, requiring him to absorb more power from the Moon to reactivate it. ** Lunar Divination: Saïx raises his arms into the air and absorbs power from the Moon and Kingdom Hearts, generating the energy necessary to enter his Berserker Mode if given enough time. In addition, an aura surrounds Saïx that prevents him being interrupted unless hit with a particularly powerful or stunning blow and he is unable to attack during this period. * All Shall Be Lost to You!: While in Berserker Mode, Saïx flies around his surroundings and rapidly thrashes the surrounding area, leaving circles of blue flames in his wake that quickly dissipate and jumping periodically to slam the ground even harder to release larger shockwaves. He finishes this by dashing at the opponent at high speed, unleashing waves of flame similar to Begone! In addition, this attack is known as Berserk in 358/2 Days, acting as Saïx's Limit Break, showing that he can forcibly enter Berserker Mode when in dire straits. * Begone!: While in Berserker Mode, Saïx repeatedly shouts and slams the tips of his Claymore into the ground, sending out waves of fire in a fan-like pattern before tossing his Claymore at the opponent, resulting in an additional eruption of flame. * Claymore Drop: Saïx jumps into the air and throws his Claymore at the floor, generating a wide and powerful shockwave that tosses foes into the air. * Move Aside!: Saïx tosses his Claymore at the enemy to deal great damage and send them skyward from the force behind it. Key: Kingdom Hearts II | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users